The Storm
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: Thunder storms Sam/Brooke.


Again, standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing.  
Penny I'm sorry this story blows. lol. But it's in your honor! Yeah that's right, I finally finished it. *rolls eyes at self*

* * *

The Storm

Sam had always enjoyed storms. Something about them just soothed her.  
She wasn't sure whether it was the warm static that surrounded her when the atmosphere changed. Maybe it was the spark of energy that came from the electric skyline above were a hundred things Sam loved about storms; she'd just never been able to put her finger quite on it before.  
She stared out her bedroom window waiting for the lightning to strike. Her stereo played softly behind her. Back up music for the orchestra of thunder that was soon to fill her soul. Closing her eyes she inhaled the stale calm.  
And it started.  
Slowly, as it normally did around these parts, the thunder rolled in. A drum beat to match her heartbeat.  
The dark sky matching her eyes. Deep and rich.  
Wind came next. Rustling through her open window straight through her skin to her soul.  
It was cool. She became settled.  
Next was the lightning. Electric energy channelled and siphoned to the earth. Sam smiled and rested her head against the wall.

The overture shifted. Her heart picked up pace. She was starting to lose herself in the moment.  
Sam then realized there was a drumming that didn't match with her music.  
The door.  
Rolling her eyes she shoved off her windowsill, walking to answer the rapping with an annoyed look on her face.  
The door opened. Light eyes met dark ones.  
Neither girl spoke for a moment.  
"..hey?" Sam said awkwardly "Brooke? Yo, earth to Brooke!" she waved her hands in front of her house mates face.  
"Hey Sam.." Brooke let out quietly hiding behind various pieces of hair. Her face was soft in the dim light, innocent as the shadows cascaded over her face and onto her body.

Sam was taken aback from the vision in front of her. She'd never seen Brooke look so vulnerable before. She had been blindsided by the girls innate beauty for some time now, noticing the way her hair fell ever so slightly when she dipped her head, hearing the way her voice changed when she was truly happy.

She had taken in every detail of Brooke within the last few months. Soaked her in and bathed inside the vast expanse of her beauty. This Brooke, the real Brooke, who hid behind her hair tonight instead of her popularity, this was the Brooke that Sam had begun to fall in love with.

The crack of thunder behind them broke the silence that had spread into the room.

Sam was shaken from her thoughts. Brooke winced slightly.

"What's up McQueen?" [[there goes the wall again]]

"Oh you know, I was just wondering what you were up to. With the storm and all.. Stuff can get kind of gloomy I guess?" Brooke started out nervously. Sam quirked her eyebrow. "Not that I think you would get gloomy!"

"Easy Princess. Insert foot and swallow much?" she smirked back at the blonde.

Brooke hung her head a little bit and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's this new thing I'm trying actually. I figured the flexibility would help me with our glamazon routines. We're always looking for new ways to inspire" Brooke finished off deadpanned and

Sam laughed heartily. "I can see the headline now: 'Spanky pant sporting Queen B leads football team to victory.' Haha"

"The secrets in the sparkle Sam. The secret is in the sparkle" The two of them dissolved into giggles. The thunder clap brought them out of it one more time.

"So what can I do for ya, Princess?"

"Um.. well.. actually. I.." Brooke stuttered. Sam quirked her eyebrow again.

"Ya see the thing is.."

Sam was now staring at her, waiting for the words to come out.

The rain started to pound hard on the roof of their house. Sam smiled.

"Don't you love storms?"

"Actually!" Brooke emphasized by raising her hands in defeat "no! That's.. sort of why I'm here" she admitted.

"Go on" the brunette prompted.

"Well.. I. God this sounds so stupid" she started "But I really hate storms. And we haven't had one in a while so I haven't had to worry about it. And with Jane and Dad gone I have no one to ramble onto to take the nervousness away from. So I'm sitting in my room pretty much freaking out. Tappin my foot on the floor. Jumping every five seconds when the thunder cracks and the lightning booms. And It feels like the power is going to out, and to avoid me having a heart attack, which for the record – would totally happen, I propose that I sit in here with you."

It had taken her a good few minutes to finally spit it out, but once she had started she had gotten everything out in one surprisingly long breath. Sam stood stunned.

"And! My plan also makes it so no one suspects foul play. You're totally 100% off the hook when it comes to my possible demise tonight!"

Sam continued to stand stunned. How was it physically possible for someone to say so many words with so little oxygen? She tilted her head to the side as she began to digest the words.

"You're… afraid of the weather?" she asked skeptically.

Brooke blushed. "Look. Like I said, you'd think it was stupid. Just, forget I said anything okay" she began to back track out of the brunettes room.

Sam reached out for Brookes hand and lightly grazed her fingers. That was all the spark it took to ignite Sam from the inside out.

"Hey. Wait.. It's not stupid I just sort of didn't expect it is all. Truce. Scouts honour." Sam motioned for Brooke to come inside and took her place perched on her windowsill.

The blonde girl sat on the bed and smiled gratefully at her companion.

"So what were you doing before I barged in on you?"

"Just sitting here really"

"Oh" Brooke let out a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm good like that" Sam finished for her. "What were you doing before you started wiggin' out?"

"I was just reading" The blonde replied holding up a small book that Sam hadn't noticed at all before. There were so many things about Brooke that made Sam smile. Like how much of a reader the other girl truly was.

"have you always been like that?" the brunette asked.

"Been like what?" Brooke responded confused.

"Such a bookworm" Sam smiled

"What are you talking about? I'm not a bookworm. It's for class." The blonde sneered.

" Yeah okay," Sam snorted " I see you in the library at school. Hiding behind your Vogue with that beat up copy Oryx and Crake" Brookes eyes widened causing Sam to let out a chuckle "simmer Princess, it's not the end of the world. And I doubt Satan and Hannibal's playmate even know that the library exists outside of class hours. Your secret's safe with me"

Sam was beaming as Brooke stared, mouth agape, unable to argue with her.

The thunder cracked loudly. Brooke shrieked.

"You weren't joking were you?" Sam asked, feeling slightly guilty about her initial reaction. Brooke nodded. "You know, when I was a kid and I was afraid of something my Dad would tell me a story. Whatever I was afraid of, he would make this elaborate story up about it. Spiders turned into shirt makers, one time," she paused to laugh at the memory "he managed to convince me that seaweed was just King Tritons version of dental floss." Brooke started to giggle "Awe little Sammy afraid of seaweed"

"Don't even judge Thunderella. Gross green tendrils curling up under my toes is not my recipe for a delightful afternoon swim" Sam shuddered for effect as she finished with a laugh. She smiled at the memory of her father. It was hard to go through everything without him. He used to be her rock, and now, she was beginning to think she'd never see solid ground again. Especially with all the confusing thoughts in her head surrounding a certain blonde cheerleader.

Sam shook her head free of the thoughts but Brooke had already noticed the shift.

Cautiously she approached the subject.

"Does it ever get easier for you?" Sam responded with a questioning look.

"Living without him. Has it gotten easier?"

Their eyes met in an intense gaze. Sams dark eyes bore into Brookes soul.

"Sometimes," she began " I think that I'm okay, you know? That I've made peace with some higher power. It was his time and he had to go. And then" she sighed heavily "I remember all the good he did. How passionate he was…" Sam trailed off shaking her head. "other day's it's a little harder".

Brooke smiled sadly with Sam.

With one large boom the lights went out. Before either of them had a chance to process what was happened Brooke jumped to Sam's side, her arms encircling the shorter girls waist. Sam's hands had instinctually covered Brookes so that she was almost cocooning the blonde. "Jesus" Brooke yelped.

Lightning struck and the wind picked up. The weather had turned violently chaotic. Rain blasted onto the ceiling, small braches were coming off trees and the thunder sounded like war drums.

"Easy Princess" the brunette smoothed guiding them back to the bed. The two sat closely together. As the storm raged, Brooke became increasingly more upset. Her hands were shaking and her face had paled.

"Brooke, hey look at me. It'll be done soon. Just try to calm down okay?" the blonde kept her face down.

"Come on Blondie, give me a life sign?" Sam asked gently, her hands softly raising Brooke's chin until she met the other girls' eyes. She was taken aback when she saw tears hidden behind the blue orbs.

Sam tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Brookes ear.

"I'm sorry Sam.. I just" Brooke shut her eyes allowing one tear to fall and shook her head. "The night my mom left there was a big storm like this. That's sort of why they bug me so much I guess.." she let out with a shaking breath. Sam caught Brookes tear with her finger and caressed her cheek.

"Good enough reason if you ask me" the brunette replied quietly.

Brooke leant into Sam's touch before lowering her head into the crook if the girls neck. Sam wrapped her arms around her whispering words of comfort. They stayed together like that until the storm calmed, the many minutes of silence broken by Sam.

"You know how everyone says that thunder is just angels bowling?" she asked. Brooke nodded.

"Total malarkey." The brunette smiled " not even remotely close to true. I'll give you the inside scoop though if you'd like..?"

Brooke sniffled and then smiled. It was the brightest smile Sam had ever seen her give.

"I'd like that" Brooke said shyly. "Do you mind if we, um, I dunno lay down? Just that I sort of have a cramp from sitting like this for so long"

"Sounds good to me Princess"

The two lay back on Sam's bed. They were close enough to feel the others heat yet they weren't touching. The intimacy of the situation was perfectly clear to each of them.

"Well" Sam started only to be cut off as Brooke's lips pressed quickly against hers in a stolen kiss.

"oh" was the only sound she could muster. It had been a quick chaste kiss. Innocent and over far too soon. Sam's heart almost broke from her chest.

"So" Brooke began very quietly. "what exactly is thunder then? I mean if we're excluding angels and bowling pins"

Sam was quiet for several moments before she slowly took Brooke's hand and placed it to her heart. "Do you feel that?" she asked. Brooke nodded. "Good. Now keep track of it"

And with that the Sam leaned into the other girls lips. Her heart sped up.

Brooke could feel it pounding against her hand as Sams lips descended upon her own.

The kiss was slow and soft. Sam's mouth moving gently against Brooke's as she returned the kiss. Sam moved Brookes hand from her chest so that it was now covering her own heart. Brooke noted how hard her heart was beating as well.

The two parted slowly from one another.

"This" Sam emphasized covering Brookes hand, which was still over her heart, with her own. "This is thunder" she finished.

Brooke smiled again "sort of a funny thing to be afraid of then it seems" she brought her hands to Sam's face, tracing over the curves and memorizing all the lines.

"It's not scary at all when you put it that way.."

"I'm glad you think so" Sam returned. "Wanna learn about lightning?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sam!" Brooke let out laughing, swatting her on the arm before bringing Sam into another kiss the storm outside all but forgotten.

* * *

Review pleeeease. I'm needing some constructive feedback today. I'm in a writing mood. Thanks for reading. Hit the button below and send me some feeeeeeedback!


End file.
